Secret Garden
by moonlightwarmth
Summary: Blossom is always running off but were? Brick is following someone but why?


**1 shot on Blossom X Brick**

**They are now 16, enjoy.. :)**

* * *

><p>(Blossoms P.O.V.)<p>

It was freezzing cold outside in the woods. I was at my secret hidding place. I found it when I was 12, when I found out my boyfrend, Danile, was cheating on me with Princess Morebucks. I was crying and didnt see were I was flying, and bummped into a tall pine tree. I fell into the ground, into a beautiful colorful meadow. It had all types of flowers in various colors, and a lake in the middle of it. Just by seeing it made me forget about Danile and made me feel as if I was in a secret garden made just for me. Roses, Dasies, Turps, Sunflowers, and many more were spread out all around me. The medow changed with the seasons. In the fall it was sad looking but if you looked closley you could see a beautiful seniery made perfectly just for that season. In the spring, like a garden waiting for the right time to bloom. In the summer, it stayed bloosmed all season, and beautiful. In the winter it looked like a winter wonderland and it looked as if it belonged in a fantasy fairy tale. Summer and winter were my favorite seasons, nobody could ever find me only I could find the medow, becouse the tall pine trees that are so high make it look like a scary place, but once you get down onto the ground and look around, its a magical and beautiful place.

Right now its winter and the lake is frozen, but it never frezzes well so I always use my ice breath to make it harder, and thicker so I can ice skate on it. When I was 14 on christmas day I got the pair of ice skates I had been asking since my 13th birthday, but when I tryed them on the ice my instincts took over and just skated as if I had been doing it forever. Noone has ever found my hide out. I even made my own little cabin on the very edge of the woods for when I need to take a break and just rest. I built it in the summer, I was still 14, when I found alot of unused wood at the back of our house. Since Im a wiz in science, woodshop, math, and Engeniring I was able to make the perfect cabin for me. Solar powered, uses electrical saving light bulbs, TV, Computer, Fully stocked Kitchen, Stove, Fridge, Sofa, Bed, Closet, Living room, bathroom, shower, extra power generators (12 fully charged), sink, table, and I also have a Hotline phone just in case if there is an attack while Im here at my secret place. Now I was 16 and ice skating. "I Love this place." I Just like the feeling of when im in a calm, peaceful place all alone, and I have this wonderful place all to myself.

Today the reason I was here is because of a certain red head. He has not left me alone since the Winter Ball and it has been bugging me alot lately. Secretly I am glad he as not left me alone but my head is annoyed as hell. My duty is to my city not my heart yet I cant help but feel that little tug of happiness when he is around. Therefore it might explain why I secretly want him to ask me out already, but I am still angry at him because of what happened after the Winter Ball. Sure I cant help but hate him, but still a small part of me wants him. I just hope he has learned to never mess with a Powerpuff. I should just for get about him, we could never work out. Just like Romeo and Juliet could never work out, we are both diffrent and so we can never be together. I'll just forget about him and move on. Now is time to relax and forget about everything and everyone, now is time to skate.

(Bricks P.O.V.)

She looks Beautiful...Blossom Utonium is the hottest girl in school she has only gone out 2 time and both of the jack asses have cheated on her with Princess. I would never do that to her, shes an angel, a Godess, a Ice-Princess and she needs to be treated like a queen. She skates like a Godess and lookes like an angel on earth. I Brick Jojo have had a crush on her since I first saw her skate... also was the day her second boyfreind had left her, and right before the Winter Ball...

~Flashback~

"Brick just leave me alone, I'm in no mood." She said while trying so hard not to cry. She was wearing a Pink fuzzy christmas dress, white leggings, black boots, and a red ribbon in her hair. She looked beautiful, but sad, she was trying not to cry, becouse Andrew just broke up with her over Princess and a month before the Winter Ball. "Look Blossom, I will beat the stuffing out of him if he hurt you, you shoulde'nt-" "Just stop Brick just stop." She stops and falls to the floor and begins to cry. I walk her to the library and let her sit down on a chair so she can calm down. She looks up at me and asks, "Brick?" "Yea Blossom?" "Can you go to my locker and I get my red and black sports bag and bring it here I want to go somewhere." She said with pleading eyes. "Yea sure, no problem Bloss." She then gives me the key to open her locker, and just when I'm about to leave to get her stuff, she grabs my arm and says, "Oh! Dont forget the little pink suitcase either." I did as she told me. I walk toward her locker, careful not to be caught and take out her key, but right when I open her locker door her pink suitcase falls open and a lunchbox, blanket, some more keys, and a pair of skates fall out. I Pick up the skates and see that they have Blossoms initals engraved in red, the skates are pink and black with red stripes, and have pink hearts. The blades are red and pink. I put all the stuff back in and right when I'm about to zip the bag up I see a Pink and Red Glitiery skating dress, it also has her initals engraved, but this one has red and pink poka dots, very small, printed on it. I heard people coming so I stuff the dress in the bag and run to Blossom and give her the stuff. I aked her were she was going with all those bags but she just said that she was going over a freinds house, but I knew she was lying, but why. So I decided to follow her and fing out what she was up to.

Later: She was flying pretty far away from townsville, so I started to think she was running away but sudendly she goes down into the dark and dangourse looking woods. I wanted to stop her but my instictis told me 'just follow her' and so I did. The closer we get down the more I get worried, but finally she lands, and checks around to see if anyone followed her, I hid very high in the trees so she couldnt see me. She walks a little more until she arrives into a beautiful meadow. It looks very pretty, it has snow every were and looks like a winter wonder land, it has a frozzen lake in the middle and a cabin on the side. She goes into the log cabin and dosent come out until minutes later, she comes out wearing the skate dress and ice-skates, and has a see through jacket on so you could see the whole dress, and but not the top much. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail and held by a red glittiery ribbion, she's also wearing pink satin gloves, snowflake earings, and a heart shaped necklace. She looked stunning, she floated to the ice and started skating and she skated wonderfully. She skated as if she knew this stuff naturally, and as if she had been skating her whole life. That moment I knew, I liked.. no... I loved Blossom Utonium. I knew I had to ask her to the winter ball and I knew exactly how.

~end-of-flashback~

I eventually did get Blossom to go to the Winter Ball with me, man did I go through hell that month. But it was worth it for her, for Blossom I would walk through Hell and back. After the incdent at the Winter Ball she then began to avoid me but I didnt give up on her. From then on I started to follow her to her secret hideout only when she went. I sometimes would leave her gifts in her locker so she could use at the meadow like, another pair of gloves or new ribbions for her hair in the winter. In the summer, she would dance until the sun came up so I would get her a great CD to dance to, or get her jewriley so she could look even more beautiful. But tommorow when I follow my ice-princess to her secret garden of snow, I am going to ask her to my Queen. Now the only question is how was I going to get her to be mine if I still couldnt get her to open her heart to me?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So Wat did you think? Good? No? WANT ME TO CONTINUE? you want some blues and greens? Also I'm sorry if I'm not that good at describing stuff, so just deal with it.<strong>

**Red's: Skating**

**Blue's: ?**

**Green's: ?**

* * *

><p><strong>You vote on who gose next. Also on how they fall for each other.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom: How come hes the only one who knows about my hideout?<strong>

**Brick: Becouse if anyone else knew they would know wat were really up to...;)**

***SLAP* **

**Brick: WTF! THAT HURT LIKE HELL PINKY!:O**

**Blossom: U deserved that...Perv T.T**

**Me: Just say the diisclamier. XO**

**Blossom&Brick: Moonlightwarmth dosent own the PPG's, RRB's, or this web site. ...Meanie T.T T.T**

**Me: R&R! ;D... T.T Now I give u both 10 second to run before I kill you...1...2..10! XO**

**Both of them: AHHHH! XP**


End file.
